Fur and Loathing
by willowpowered
Summary: One way to look at the episode Fur and Loathing a response to a CSI Episode Name Challenge


**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue. Three lines of dialogue featured in this story are taken from the season four episode Fur and Loathing.

**Authors Note:** This is a response to a challenge that had the following rules:

You must use the name of a CSI episode as the title for your fic.  
You must either have a character use the title in a sentence or the title must be part of the theme of the fic.  
As long as the fic has a Sara/Catherine relationship it doesn't matter what type of relationship it is.  
Length and type of fic doesn't matter - can be a ficlet or an epic suit yourself.

I did Fur and Loathing because I had just watched the episode again so it was fresh in my mind. Plus it's got some of the funniest lines in it. The first line below would have to be one of my all time favourites.

**X X X X**

"Well I like hairy chests but I'm not about to bop a six foot weasel."

Thoughts of other body parts I like flash through my mind, namely those belonging to a certain brunette. I'm pulled from my pleasant thoughts by Greg who has some results for us.

This case is seriously weird so naturally Gil is fascinated by it. He's almost giddy when he reads the results.

Greg tilts his head slightly and looks straight at me, "that's what you get for eating . . . ." He smirks at me, flashes a self satisfied smile and is gone before I can say anything.

He is the only one that knows that Sara and I are together and takes great delight in teasing us. Of late he has been getting even more daring with his comments but we aren't worried because we know he won't do anything that could reveal our relationship before we are ready.

**X X X X**

Gil and I are sitting in Jim's office after rapping this sick puppy up.

I can't wait to get out of here and spend some time with Lindsay, plus I haven't seen Sara in what seems like forever.

Gil has the last word on the whole thing. "Fur and Loathing in Las Vegas."

Before he can launch into another philosophical discussion I say my farewells to them both and get out of there.

Lindsay's leaving for a week long camp for school today and I want to spend some time with her before I drop her off at the bus.

**X X X X**

I did my parental duty and thoroughly embarrassed Lindsay by giving her a kiss and hug before she got on the bus. As it disappeared around the corner I put my car into gear and headed towards Sara's apartment.

Making it in record time I was happy that the elevator was working again as the thought of wasting any energy on the stairs didn't appeal in the slightest.

I was just about to knock on her door again when it flew open to reveal Sara wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

Before I had a chance to do or say anything I found myself pressed up against the closed door being kissed senseless.

Without breaking contact we kissed, groped and stumbled until we fell onto Sara's huge king sized bed. After several sizzling minutes we came up for air lying on our sides facing each other.

I told her all about the case Gil and I had worked and how I couldn't believe people could get off humping in huge animal suits.

She flashed me a wicked grin that I know means she's up for some mischief before she pushed me onto my back and settled herself on top of me.

"I don't know Cat people can get pretty worked up, even when they have clothes on."

She then began to prove her point by grinding her body against mine. The feel of a naked Sara is amazing but this was all types of wow. The material of my clothes was creating friction that combined with the weight of Sara on top of me and what she was doing with her hands underneath my shirt soon had me coming hard.

Ok so maybe I need to rethink my opinion on the matter, but for now I don't really have time to think because Sara has managed to get me completely naked and is busy working on taking her clothes off.

She gently slaps my hands away and tells me to roll over onto my stomach. I can hear her moving around on the bed as she talks to me.

"Plus baby, I know some animal related behaviour that you quite enjoy."

As I hear her open a bed side draw, take something out and then slide the draw closed again I decide that perhaps those people aren't so strange after all.

After a pause I feel the bed dip as Sara moves to hover above me on her hands and knees. A wave of anticipation washes over me as I feel the pressure of the dildo that she is wearing press into my lower back.

"Tell me baby, do you want to take me for a ride first or do you want to do it doggie style?"

Sweet Jesus, I love it when she gets all bossy in bed.

The End.


End file.
